


Pumpkin Traditions

by moodystark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, good boyfriend Steve, pumpkin patch, spidershield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodystark/pseuds/moodystark
Summary: Fall had always been Peter’s favorite time of year- falling leaves, crisp morning air, hot cocoa, apple cider, cozy sweaters, and most of all, pumpkin patches. Ever since Peter was a kid it had been a tradition to go to the pumpkin patch and pick out the perfect pumpkin. After his parents died and then Uncle Ben, going to a pumpkin patch was one tradition he was determined to never skip out on. At twenty-two years old, Peter had never missed out on a single year. This year was especially important to Peter as it was the first fall that he and Steve would spend together in their own home.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Pumpkin Traditions

Fall had always been Peter’s favorite time of year- falling leaves, crisp morning air, hot cocoa, apple cider, cozy sweaters, and most of all, pumpkin patches. Ever since Peter was a kid it had been a tradition to go to the pumpkin patch and pick out the perfect pumpkin. After his parents died and then Uncle Ben, going to a pumpkin patch was one tradition he was determined to never skip out on. At twenty-two years old, Peter had never missed out on a single year.

This year was especially important to Peter as it was the first fall that he and Steve would spend together in their own home. Steve had been aware of Peter’s love for fall ever since they met, but living together brought on it’s own sense of understanding. From the day they decided to move in together, Peter had made it abundantly clear what Steve was to expect come fall. 

“Just so you know, I have a lot of fall decorations and I fully plan on using them,” Peter declared.

Steve chuckled at his boyfriend,”Don’t worry, Pete. You can decorate all you’d like.”

Peter looked at him,”I’m not kidding, Steve. There’s a lot of them, you’ll see.”

“I guess I will,” Steve agreed, placing a kiss on Peter’s forehead. 

___________

As soon as Peter woke up on the first day of September, he was determined to decorate their cozy home with various shades of yellow and orange as well as copious amounts of pumpkin themed items. 

Steve had somehow managed to sleep in that morning, so needless to say it was a shock when he did manage to get out of bed and saw just how many pumpkin decorations Peter owned. There had to have been at least a hundred pumpkins scattered throughout their house, in the form of pumpkin dish towels to actual full size fake pumpkins nestled in front of their fireplace. 

“Looks wonderful, baby. I can’t wait to do all the fall things with you,” Steve told a shocked but pleased Peter, making sure the younger knew just how much he didn’t mind all the decorations that appeared overnight.

After all, Steve also enjoyed fall, finding joy in the crinkling leaves on the ground and the light chill in the breeze that gave him opportunities to hold Peter more often. Plus, seeing Peter smile was one of his favorite things to witness and he wasn’t going to let anything ruin his boyfriend’s favorite season. Needless to say, Steve was more than happy to let Peter decorate their home. 

In fact, Steve was quite adamant on Peter enjoying as much of his favorite season as humanly possible, even going as far to start a tradition of watching as many fall themed movies as they could find. Soon enough, September was halfway over and fall was officially upon the couple. The days leading up to the opening of their local pumpkin patch had Peter shaking in excitement while Steve continuously assured him that they would go as soon as it opened. 

“As soon as they open, Steve. We have to!”

“I promise, Pete. As soon as they open, we’ll be the first in line.” 

___________

Unfortunately on the day of the pumpkin patch opening, Peter managed to catch a nasty cold and was forced into bed by Steve. 

“Peter, I promise we will go pick out pumpkins but I need you to get better first. Please just eat the matzo ball soup and drink the tea. The more you let me take care of you and get some rest, the faster we can go to the pumpkin patch,” Steve promised his pouty sniffly boyfriend.

“I suppose you’re right,” Peter whined, climbing into their bed letting Steve nestle him in blankets. 

Although he strongly detested sleeping the day away, Peter was grateful to have someone who took such great care of him even if that meant missing opening day. Besides, who was Peter to complain about being cuddled by his nice warm boyfriend while watching movies in bed. The pumpkin patch could wait another weekend.

___________

As much as Peter loved the fall time, it was also the time of year that was the busiest for Steve and him. There always seemed to be some work task taking up their time and before they knew it, September slowly morphed into October. The leaves outside had mostly shriveled up and lay brown on the sidewalks, the first snow becoming more and more imminent as the days passed. 

Peter and Steve had yet to go to a pumpkin patch, having been caught up in all of their work projects, making them too tired to leave their house on the weekends. Having taken a job teaching high school art, Steve was busy with his lesson plans on top of his normal volunteer work with the VA. Peter was interning for a technology company which meant he got stuck with all the tasks no one else wanted to do, most of them landing on the weekends. 

Although this devastated Peter, he was excited about his future not only with work but also with Steve. Even though they were often exhausted after work, there was nothing better than ending his day cuddled up beside Steve. Not to mention there were still a couple weekends left, so he wasn’t too worried about making it in time before the pumpkin patch closed for the season.

___________

The very next weekend proved to be perfect for finally driving out to the pumpkin patch with Peter having convinced other interns to do their part. That morning, Peter dragged Steve out of bed far earlier than usual excited to begin their day. Just like Steve promised, they left the house early enough that they managed to be the first two in line which only sparked more excitement into Peter.

Making their way inside the small pumpkin patch, they were immediately drawn to the corn maze which included a map that Steve insisted was unnecessary. Knowing better than to listen to his blonde boyfriend, Peter took it upon himself to stash the map into his back pocket, knowing they would need it eventually. Once the two began working their way through the maze, they quickly realized that it was a colder day than they had planned for. Noticing Peter shivers, Steve took his own scarf off of his neck and wrapped it around Peter’s. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to be cold,” Peter asked, not wanting to steal Steve’s warmth.

Steve smiled trying to ease Peter’s mind. “I’m not cold, it’s okay I promise. Besides, my scarf looks good on you.”

Continuing through the maze, it then became apparent that the map was indeed necessary. Laughing softly to himself, Peter swatted at Steve teasing him about his previous insistence that a map wasn’t needed. Smiling sheepishly, Steve watched as Peter pulled the map out of his back pocket and led them in the right direction. Within ten minutes they had worked their way through the maze and to the exit. 

Once outside of the maze, the two made their way over to the various games the little farm had to offer. The games varied in skill level and targeted age range, allowing for families to join in together. Peter was quick to take part in the ring toss game, skillfully getting the rings onto the bottles of apple cider. Winning himself a caramel apple, Peter was more than happy.

Of course, it was Steve’s turn to take part in a game, deciding to challenge himself to the pumpkin launch. The object of the pumpkin launch was to pick up the small pumpkins one by one and physically launch them into an area marked with multiple targets. The first person to successfully hit the targets and score twenty-five points was awarded with a stuffed pumpkin plushy. 

Steve, being Steve, was incredibly competitive and was determined to win the stuffed pumpkin for Peter. Peter, on the other hand, was standing on the sidelines enjoying his caramel apple amusedly watching his boyfriend throw pumpkins. Regardless of how silly Steve looked launching mini pumpkins into the air, Peter couldn’t help but adore how cute his boyfriend’s determination was.

Just like Peter, Steve managed to win the pumpkin launch successfully getting the required number of points. With a big goofy grin, Steve handed the giant stuffed pumpkin over to Peter who was more than happy to tuck it under his arm, quietly thanking him with a kiss on the cheek.

Making their way around the farm once more, Steve insisted on getting Peter a hot drink hoping to warm him up. Passing by a little concession stand, the couple decided on hot apple cider and some apple cider donuts. Finding a small picnic table, Peter sat down with his stuffed pumpkin while Steve went and paid for their festive treat. Getting lost in his head, Peter thought about how lucky he was to have Steve and how excited he was to pick out a pumpkin with him.

“One hot cider and donut for you,” Steve spoke, sitting down across from Peter, effectively interrupting his inner thoughts. 

Peter smiled at him, “Oh! Thanks, Steve.”

Sitting in peaceful silence, the two enjoyed their warm beverages and sweet donuts happy to have time as a couple for once. 

___________

On the other side of the farm, and their final destination, was a large field full of vibrant orange, white, and green pumpkins. This was the part Peter had been looking forward to all year. Finally being able to pick out a pumpkin and share his family’s tradition with Steve. Of course Steve was thrilled to be able to join Peter in his family’s traditions, knowing how important it was to him. 

Caught up in his thoughts, Steve missed Peter running through the field already on the hunt for his pumpkin. Laughing to himself, Steve shook his head making his way towards his adorable boyfriend. Catching up to him, they began searching together each looking for a perfect pumpkin to take home. 

Of course, as soon as Peter came across a small green pumpkin, he knew he had to take it home. Not only was the pumpkin smaller than all the others, it was also scattered with warts all over it’s round body. Yes, this had to be the pumpkin he chose. No one else would choose it otherwise and that wasn’t fair. 

“Steve! Steve! I’m picking this one!” Peter screamed, holding it up for the blonde to see. 

Steve warily eyed the pumpkin, “Pete are you sure you want that one? There’s plenty of others to choose from, look this one is bright orange and spotless.”

At the sight of the bigger pumpkin, Peter huffed holding his own pumpkin closer to him. “No! I don’t want that one. I want this one. If I don’t take it home, no one else will and then it’ll sit here all alone in this field until it dies. Is that you want Steve? Do you want this pumpkin to die alone?” 

“Peter, of course you can take the pumpkin home,” Steve assured him, amused at his boyfriend’s antics. “I’ll go ahead and take this one home so it gets a good home too.”

“Good, otherwise I’d have to yell at you.”

Steve shook his head fondly, happy that Peter was happy. “Well I wouldn’t want that now would I. C’mon lets get out of this cold. We can turn the fireplace on when we get home and cuddle.”

With their pumpkins in hand, the couple slowly made their way back to the entrance of the pumpkin patch to pay for their pumpkins and head home. 

___________

On the car ride back home with the pumpkins safely secured in the backseat, Peter made sure to thank Steve for accompanying him to the pumpkin patch. 

“Hey Steve, thank you for letting me decorate our house and for coming with me to the pumpkin patch. It means a lot to me.”

Keeping his eyes on the road, Steve placed a supportive hand on Peter’s thigh. “Baby, of course. I know how important family traditions are and I would never take that away from you. I love you and that means I love all of you, including the decorations and your little green pumpkin.”

Giggling tearfully, Peter placed his hand on top of Steve’s.

“I love you too.”


End file.
